Three Little Boys
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Rory gets a large character re-vamp and won't settle for being second best. Ever. A small and slightly wierd idea I had which crosses Gilmore Girls and the fairy tale of The Three Little Pigs. Some of it rhymes, some doesn't. Rated M to be safe.


Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my little idea. Even if it's just a smiley face.

My apologies for any confusion due to grammatical or linguistic mistakes.

I do not claim ownership over Gilmore Girls, nor The Three Little Pigs fairy tale which I based my idea upon.

Thank you

xxx

* * *

'_thoughts' _/ **"Spoken"**

Three Little Boys.

The fist hammered against the door, rage splintering the wood. Rory rolled over, contemplating whether to bother actually getting up and answering it. Who calls at 3am? Well she wasn't going to play the little pigs and let this big scary wolf intimidate her.

-"**Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore. Let me come in!" **

'_Oh crap he must know that I'm sleeping with Finn'_

-"**Miss Gilmore, please hear that once more I do knock"**

'_How do I tell him I don't like his cock?'_

-"**Rory, it's raining I'm getting quite wet!"**

-"**I'm coming dear Logan, oh please do not fret!"**

She pulled open the door to a worried Logan standing soaking in the rain. He looked deep into her eyes spreading the sorrow from his own. But his hands went to shaking the droplets from his hair.

-"**Rory, Dear Rory. Have I lost you again?"**

'_Yet he seems much more worried about the rain'_

-"**I'll buy you jewels and diamonds or the whole of stars hollow!"**

-"**Oh please Mr. Logan do you think I'm that shallow!"**

-"**I swear that I'm sorry she didn't mean a thing"**

-"**Just your regular bimbo, you happened to fall in!"**

Only last week she had found her beloved buried hip deep into the spread legs of a petite blonde. She had run to Finn for comfort and found something so much better for her. He apologised of course but somehow she couldn't take him back, not after that.

-"**My parents you see, they had been such wrecks"**

'_Give it up Mr Huntzburger. I don't want your sex!'_

-"**And my sister's kid, it does nothing but squealing"**

'_Compared to you, that's more appealing'_

-"**If I just had a wish I'd take it all back"**

'_I'd wish you were as good as Finn in the sac'_

Logan had excuses as usual, that the girl was nothing but a comfort lay since I was out of town. That she was nothing more than a relief for the stress of staying with his family. If I bought that I was just plain stupid.

-"**Logan, silly Logan, we both know this is the third time"**

-"**I promise not a toe more out of line!"**

-"**Then I should tell you, I've moved on; I'm all about Finn"**

-"**Finn! Are you crazy? You will burn for that sin!"**

-"**Get out Logan, I don't want you; go scratch your newest itch!"**

-"**I hate you, Miss Gilmore, you fucking little bitch!"**

A slap round the face and a slam into the wall she took before he stormed out of her apartment and into the streets. Immediately she phoned to her Finn informing him of Logan's foul mood. He came blaring sirens, pounding on her door. She asked who it was. Too careful to take chance and risk a darker bruise.

-"**Rory, my love. It's me, Oh please open the door"**

'_Finn, my angel, of course. The only one I adore.'_

-"**Baby, oh baby, look what he did; now he's a dead man!"**

-"**He got mad and then he hit and ran"**

-"**And now I'm here, a shoulder if you need to cry"**

'_It's not that I want when my hands on his fly'_

Finn's eyes lit up and their lips joined in comfort and passion. His foot hit the door kicking it closed, the dewy drops of water splashing on her bruised cheek. Later tonight Finn would battle to defend her honour, and she knew there was nothing she could do about that. But right now she needed the only one who could soothe the beast her ex could bring out.

-"**Rory, I love you, is this…am I enough?"**

'_It's hard to disagree with his large and hard stuff'_

-"**Rory Gilmore, I love you; did you hear what I said?"**

-"**Yes, now quickly, get naked and onto the bed"**

-"**Join me my maiden and we will mambo all night"**

'_The image of Finn naked on my bed…my oh my, what a sight'_

His hands flew around her waist stripping off the top and skirt before she could even kiss him. Panties joined the growing pile along with the barely there bra. His mouth latched on to her breast exciting squirms of pleasure and delight. She traced the muscles, exploring the familiar body with her tongue.

-"**Miss Gilmore, your beauty goes beyond a fairy tale"**

-"**And you my prince are the Holy Grail"**

-"**I feel you, so tight and wet. I don't think we can take this steady"**

-"**I'd never disagree, seeing you so firm and ready"**

-"**Open your legs, open your legs, and let me come in"**

-"**Only if you promise me pleasurable sin"**

-"**Oh, I'll thrust and I'll push, and I'll make you rise screaming"**

True enough that wolf did blow her house up, and down. And pretty much it exploded all over. He kissed her goodnight and they fell asleep wrapped in their own cocoon of love and sex.

- 1 year later -

Finn stood at the end of the bed, arms waving in anger at her. But the love had never left his eyes, not in all these 12 months. Hers however…

-"**My darling, my princess. But our love has yet to begin!"**

'_Oh well, I guess now he knows I'm dating Colin!"_


End file.
